


Even If I Tried

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 6 Episode Reactions [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 Transitioning, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave watches Blaine leave. Reaction drabble to 6x07 “Transitioning” for International Fanworks Day 2015. Also on <a href="http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/111030713115/drabble-even-if-i-tried-pg">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Tried

Letting Blaine go is simple. It’s the only thing Dave can do, when it comes down to it.

Blaine was never really his in the first place.

So it’s simple. But it’s not easy.

Dave watches the door close behind Blaine, and he waits. He waits for the sound of Blaine’s engine starting, waits until the motor’s purr fades in the distance.

Tomorrow, maybe, Dave will fish out Craig’s number.

Right now, Dave goes into the bedroom and lies down, his head against Blaine’s pillow. He breathes in the scent of Blaine’s body, tries to memorize it before it fades.


End file.
